


Cyber romance

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose loves Maverick-1306, but hates Ryan, who IS Maverick, who is in love with Rose, but only best friends with MovieLover_01, who IS Rose.





	Cyber romance

**_1_ **

 

 

**Movielover_01 is online** I sit silently at my computer, raindrops pelting against my window, waiting for my best friend's response.  **They did it again!**

 

_**Maverick-1306 came online** Looking up at the corner of my screen, I click on the flashing envelope and read the message from my friend. **Oh no... Okay, start from the beginning kiddo, what happened?** _

 

**So, y'know that guy that keeps getting on my nerves...** I leave the question open ended, knowing he knows who I'm talking about, as we've had similar conversations in the past.

 

_**Ugh... not that idiot again. What did he do this time? You okay?** _

_ I run my fingers through my hair. This guy was really asking for it. _

 

**He- he just- UGH! So, I was wearing that dress I like, and he called me, in a VERY fake way, sexy, and asked if I'd go on a date with him!!!**

I have to restrain myself from smashing the keyboard.

 

_**You can't be serious?!** I clench my fist over my mouse.  **I hope you gave him a right hook in the gut for it?** _

 

I laugh.  **I may be tough as nails, but I'm not mean.** I'm about to hit send when I think otherwise, adding,  **Not that he doesn't deserve it.**

 

_**You've got a lot more patience than I give you credit for.** _

_ Shaking my head, I smile slightly as I hit the send button. _

 

**Yeah right, you know I'm self conscious. VERY self conscious.** I hit send almost immediately, regretting not being specific enough.

 

_**Yeah..but you shouldn't be though, you're perfect just the way you are. Don't let that idiot bring you down. You're worth so much more.** I hesitate for a bit. I hope she won't get the wrong idea. Scratching my head nervously, I click send. _

 

This makes me smile. Even if it's only online, someone appreciates me.

**You're right, he is an idiot.**

 

_**Forget about that loser. For now, you need to focus on everything but school. It is Friday after all.** I try my best to take her mind off of her troubles. _

 

I smile again.  **Y'know what, you're right, this is the last day until Monday I have to see him.**

 

_ "Ryan!" Mom calls from downstairs. I quickly stand and run to her. _

 

I think for a moment, before working up the courage to ask.  **Hey, what city of Minnesota do you live in?**

When he doesn't respond I panic a little.  **You're right, me and my stupid ideas. We should totally respect the privacy rules.**

 

_ I return to my computer, 2 unread messages. **Sorry, my mom wanted me.** _

 

I smile uneasily.  **Yeah, no problem.**

 

_**Yeah, it's Silver Creek... you've probably never herd of it** _

_***Heard** _

_ I check my watch, deciding I have another 10 minutes online with her. _

 

My jaw lowers a good 3 inches.

**WAY. I LIVE THERE TOO!!!**

 

_ I can't contain my excitement. My best friend lives in the same town as I do!  **That's so cool! What are the odds?!** _

 

I look up how many people use the internet, cross reference it with how many people live in this itsy bitsy town, and do the math. 1 in 1,500,000.

 

_ I shake my head.  **You did the math, didn't you?** _

 

I bite my lip.  **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYBE.**

 

_ I laugh, before the clock on the wall chimes 8. _

 

I sigh. **I have to go, y'know... school?**

 

_**I laugh. It's okay, I have to go, too. 3 as usual?** _

 

**3 on the dot, you one in 1.5 million boy.** I grab my stuff and head down the hall.

"By Rose, have a nice day." Mom kisses me on the cheek as I pass, me offering her an air kiss in return. She looks around for a moment, like watching a fly, before darting her hand out and 'catching' my kiss. I laugh and exit the 3 bedroom traile- mobile home.

 

_ I give a quick hug to my mom before exiting the mansio- house. I briskly walk the mile and a half East to school, getting there in about 15 minutes. _

 

I jog the 2 miles west to school, getting there at 8:16. As I pull my Dollar Store earbuds out, I don't notice the guy I slam into, sprawling us across the concrete.

 

 


End file.
